Doom IV
by EndertheMasterCheif
Summary: A young, new recruit on a world trillions of miles from Earth must fight through a living Nightmare with an old amazingly skilled Mechanic. Chpaters 1 and 2


**Doom IV**

**By Reaperthedoomguy**

**Chapter 1: Bad Boys**

The trip was long, 3 months by hyper drive, beyond light speed, but it doesn't matter. I didn't wanna come; I didn't volunteer to go 150,000,000,000,000 miles to planet I didn't even know existed. But did I have a choice? No, it's punishment. It ain't any vacation, it's punishment. Really, I got off lucky, I should have gotten shot, I could have been knee-deep in the dead but I got off easy, I was sent to hell.

I lay back in my tube, my bed, laying down with the pitch black atmosphere hovering above me. I lay there thinking about my job, 6 months on hell, doesn't sound so bad. It's not really hell; I could get the hang of it. But I knew there was goanna be more than guard duty here.

I continued thinking, thinking about in one day I would take orders from this guy Sergeant Jackson. Nice guy? No, he's shot 11 of his own men for not following his orders, killed them all, like I said not a nice guy.

But not everyone there is a Bad boy, there's scientists, civilians, little pieces of shit, who knows? I might make a friend; it'll make the stay a little more comforting then the land of hell with Jackson as the devil. I'll try to make the best of this 6 month period, I'll see. It'll go by fast if you just don't pay it any thought. But deep down I knew this was goanna be worse than I had ever imagined.

"We'll be waking up at 0600; we'll be arriving at your new home boys, just wait and see!" In an instant I heard the door slam against the metal frame and heard many groans for m the other beds. And after enough rolling over and losing thought, I passed out and finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 2: Landing**

I woke up, hoping it was all a dream, hoping this holy hell was just imagination, hoping that this transfer to alien world was a but the human mind at work, but sadly not, for I realized where I was seconds after wake up call.

The ship docked 3 hours later at 0900, nothing special happened before that. Just the taking in of morning violence of bad boys, then the starving us til docking. When we landed we took in more food than Bob Hues did in his entire life, then we waited. We waited in a long line to check in at the receptionist desk. The lights were dim; it was a dark gloomy place. As if the essence of death touched this place long ago.

The last man in front of me checked out got his equipment and was off, I was the last one. I picked up my gear which included a little holographic communicator and slowly approached the desk and he turned around preparing to instruct me. "Welcome the Orgoro." He said a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Orgoro? Last I heard this place was called Gliese 486 b?" I asked waiting for conformation.

"Orgoro's the nick name, don't get me started on technical shit, and just let me do my job." HE said and distasteful tone in his voice. Immediately a flashing and buzzing sound began at his computer, he turned around to face it, surprised at the message. "Sergeant Jackson wants you to report to him immediately. Don't keep him waiting; he'll have your ass in grave in under 10 seconds."

I was grateful to finally leave this guy, he was extremely unpleasant and it didn't improve the already "perfect" life I had. But the guy had some truth in what he said, I better hurry, this is no one you mess around with.

After a long walk through the run down base on the dead world I finally reached Sergeant Jackson. I didn't take to long so I thought I would make a good impression, but let me tell you, nobody does.

I walked in to find frantic tired scientist scrambling around the room in there tattered UAC uniforms, dropping coms and papers as they stood staggered desperately trying to finish there work. I slowly approached Sergeant Jackson nervous at our first meeting I stood there and in a instant I felt his fist lung against my cheek, popping vaines and streaking blood across my face. I felt the heat of my blood across my cheek looking up at my commander.

"Next times don't be late chicken shit!" He immediately yelled out at me. I don't know what he was talking about, I wasn't late. If anything I was early. I guess it was just normal procedure as I spotted scars amongst the workers faces. He lightened his rage and began to talk.

"I was going to put you through hell for the next 6 months, pull you beyond your capabilities to break you as your penalty for disobeying a commanding officers, but now your getting worse. Your going to the dungeon Marine, you'll be assigned to work with a mechanic in the Orgoro dungeon, Gorn will help you out once you get down there. Now move out!" He screamed into my face with the jump of every scientist and the smell past death. I feared him, as he feared me. I feared him because his lashings towards the marines, the unforgiviness that holds his soul in captivity. I fear him because he's no marine, he's the devil working his minions beyond there strength and will until he has the right to kill them, kill them all. I am a minion, which is why he fears me. He fears me because if his plans don't work out, his men die, and am I the last one by his side, I will kill him. And that's why he kills us, to keep order amongst us.

"Stop fucking around marine! Go!" I sprang to my feet and darted towards the door, dried blood crested around the controls. Then I realized whose the mechanic? I turned around faced the man in boiling rage, rage and impatience to his men, the marines.

"What now?!" The sergeant yelled out into my face with me perfectly still. His words echoed in my soul hollowing a dark presence. The lights flickered, scientist scattered around thee room in panic and fear, they weren't relaxed each one had sweat stream down there body. Something was happening here. But what could it be. It could just be the sergeant himself, stirring up the fear in the men, or just nervousness to get off the colony.

"Sir, what's his name?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly trying to dream of a different then my assured fate. I expected the punch any second, but there was nothing.

"Open your eyes marine!" He yelled, quieter, strangely. His face without expression, without an answer. Well certainly he knew, he had to.

"He's in the dungeon marine, that's all I know." Sergeant Jackson talked much softer and silenced the room of any actions, movements, and certainly speech.

I left the room baffled at his answer. What was going on here? What did he mean he didn't know? Something was happening here. Not just the dead remains of a broken company but something evil. What did the board think of this place? But I knew what, they don't care, the board doesn't know the first thing about science, they just want something to give them more money, a product, we'll this place is going give them there product, and believe, there not going like it.


End file.
